Project: Inhuman
by kiklyjordynina
Summary: 3ª guerra mundial, Uma guerra quimica. Que como consequencia destruiu o mundo, Criando um completamente diferente, e acima de tudo, criou eles: Inhumans. UA. ..:: FICHAS FECHADAS ::..
1. 1ª post

_A Terceira Guerra Mundial foi uma das mais inumanas existentes. O Holocausto é fichinha perto da chacina feita pela potencia mundial._

_Estados Unidos da América. A potencia mundial da época. Mas, como nem tudo são rosas, a crise que se instaurava internamente no pais, a eleição de um presidente afro-descendente, as revoltas dos racistas. Levaram essa pais a ruína. _

_E outro potencia surgiu no horizonte. Os olhos do mundo se voltaram para a segunda maior economia mundial agora a nova potencia, Japão._

_Com a era do Japão no poder o mundo se esqueceu dos Estados Unidos da América, Erro que não podiam ter cometido._

_Depois da morte do presidente negro, outro assumiu. Seu nome, Richard Mc Gold._

_O senhor Mc Gold, injuriado por sua pátria não ser mais o centro do mundo, investiu tudo o que podia em experiências cientificas._

_Foi assim que a cientista e primeira dama, Dominique Mc Gold conseguiu fazer sua experiência mais promissora. Project: __Inhuman__._

_Esse projeto visava a construção de um humano perfeito, com habilidade únicas de controlar vários elementos. Um guerreiro perfeito, que o senhor presidente pretendia usar em uma guerra próxima._

_Os testes não foram dos melhores no começo. E os rumores do projetos chegaram a Inglaterra, que em parceria com o Japão infiltrou algumas pessoas nos Estados Unidos pra roubarem algumas informações._

_Com as informações roubadas, Japão e Inglaterra Também fizeram seus Inhumans, procurando aperfeiçoar ao máximo o projeto, eles sabiam que cedo ou tarde, esses Inhumans iam estar a favor deles em uma guerra._

_Guerra que não tardou._

_Logo os Estados Unidos soube do furto, e 'produziu' Inhuman em uma velocidade incrível, em menos de 6 meses iniciou uma guerra com um exercito excepcional de Inhumans._

_Os Paises pobres, que estavam no caminho foram simplesmente massacrados. Sem deixar um animal de estimação vivo. A ordem do senhor Richard Mc Gold era única: Matem tudo aquilo que consumir oxigênio._

_Mas, isso não foi nada comparado à primeira bomba química da historia da humanidade. Essa bomba foi jogada na Alemanha. Seu alcance? O de uma bomba atômica. Destruição causada? Nenhuma. No máximo, umas rachaduras no asfalto onde a bomba foi lançada. Pessoas mortas? Todas. Quanto tempo levou? Menos de uma hora._

_A química que se espalhava era a mesma que corria no sangue de um Inhuman, apenas mais concentrada. Pegava pelo ar, era fatal, suas celular se multiplicavam e se multavam de forma tão descontrolada que você explodia._

_Bem, isso não é nada comparado as bombas químicas aperfeiçoadas. Feita para matarem em menos de 30 minutos. Essas foram as que fizeram do mundo boa parte do que ele é hoje.  
_

_As pessoas não explodiam, algumas apenas morriam. Mas, boa parte delas era multada. Deixava de pensar, e passava a agir como animais, querendo carne, carne e mais carne. Matavam uns ao outros, migravam para cidades vizinhas, matando sem pensar. _

_Só havia um jeito de aquilo acabar. Destruindo o comandante insano Richard Mc Gold._

_Só havia um alguém que podia fazê-lo. Inhuman K-55, uma garota. O primeiro bebê nascido de uma mulher Inhuman, treinada desde os seus primeiros passos pela KGB (Exercito da União Soviética que agia por debaixo dos panos) aquela era a Inhuman perfeita para a missão._

_Com uma infiltração perfeita, ela assassinou o casal Mc Gold sem nem ser notada. Deixando vivas apenas as filhas do casal, filhas que após o fim da guerra sumiram assim como essa Inhuman misteriosa._

_Após o termino da guerra, tudo pareciam rosas. Mas, nada são rosas._

_Humanos não queriam conviver com Inhuman, eram perigosos demais, e começaram, eles mesmos, a matar Inhumans._

_E os Inhumans começaram a matar humanos, houve uma guerra racial._

_Os grandes políticos viram o grande erro que fizeram ao deixar que seres tão perigosos quanto Inhumans fizessem parte do mundo humano, e decidiram acabar com a raça de todos eles._

_Criaram a ANBU uma organização não-governamental que seria responsável por dizimar Inhumans, e a eles foi concedido toda a tecnologia disponível para que eles tivessem sucesso._

_E eles tiveram, em dois meses a população Inhuman, que não era pouca foi reduzida a metade._

_E então, quando a esperança parecia perdida, outra organização entrou em ação a favor dos Inhuman._

_Akatsuki._

_Com nove membros Inhumans excepcionais, eles mataram boa parte de caçadores ANBU e salvaram boa parte dos Inhumans, permitindo que eles vivessem em paz, por pouco tempo._

_A ANBU revidou com força total e a Akatsuki teve que ampliar-se de forma que vários Inhumans foram contratados e treinados para protegerem Inhumans._

_Em um mundo destruído e cheio de conflitos, com guerras internas e a morte ao seu lado... É aqui que a nossa historia começa._

**Projeto Inhuman.**

**N/a: Yo, Kiky ****(KikyWill)**** Falando!!!**

**Aqui estou eu e a Jordy ****(Jordy Tão Asakura)**** fazendo outra fic de fichas. Sim, eu sei que nos desistimos de uma fanfic de fichas e tal's mas, agente era iniciante. Agora eu tenho varias fanfics de ficha nas costas, e estamos mais preparadas. Essa agente leva a serio.**

**xDD, pois bem nessa fanfic de fichas há 12 vagas a serem preenchidas, 6 serão minhas encarregadas e 6 da Jordy. Os cargos são:**

**Minhas encarregadas:**

**Agente da Akatsuki:** **(4 vagas)** Esses serão os Inhumans que trabalham pra Akatsuki defendendo Inhumans de humanos e da ANBU.

**Inhuman Fugitivo ou malfeitor: ****(2 vagas)** Esses são os Inhumans que não se aliam a nada, só querem saber de matar o que quer que seja.

**Encarregadas da Jordy:**

**Irmã mais nova dela: ****(1 vaga)** Essa é a filha mais nova do Ex-presidente Richard Mc Gold (I.M.), foragida junto com a irmã mais velha (que é a ficha da Jordy.).

**Caçadores: ****(2 vagas)** trabalham pra ANBU caçando Inhumans... Eles não tem poderes mais armas muito poderosas.

**Inhumans: ****(3 vagas)** São apenas inhumans não aliados a akatsuki.

**Aqui vai o modelo de fichas pra Inhumans, fugitivos aliados ou não de alguma associação. Tudo o que tiver um (+) do lado é que vai ser diferencial, ai tipo ter peso dois nas fichas falou?**

**E por favor, ponha em cima da sua ficha pra ser encarregada de qual autora você está se candidatando. Ponha: Ficha para ou Jordy. Pra facilitar tá bom!? xDD**

**Ficha para Inhumans.**

**Nome: **

**Idade:** 16 à 21.

**Nacionalidade:**

**Codnome ou apelido:**

**Cargo:**

**Aparência:** Altura condizente com a do seu par, pela mor de God.

**Personalidade:** Criatividade Onegai **(+)**

**Historia:** Criatividade. Conte desde antes de você virar inhuman, como você se tornou Inhuman e como se aliou a uma associação (akatsuki) ou não e como se tornou o cargo que você ocupa. **(+)**

**Poderes:** Ponha o elemento (fogo, água, ar escuridão e etc.) No máximo 2 please. E Também ponha os ataques seu nomes e por favor explique-os, se for por em outra língua, favor traduzir.

**Arma:** Armas brancas, onegai.

**Carro:** (Pelo amor de Deus, não me ponha carro filler, ponha um que corra no mínimo 250km/h) Marca, modelo (ou nome do carro), tipo de pintura (gloss, metálica ou tinta. Quem joga Need For Speed Sabe a diferença, mas qualquer coisa é so perguntar pelas mensagens.) E mais os adicionais (nitrox e etc.) **(+)**

**Roupa:  
Par: **3 opções (condizente com o seu cargo, por favor).

**O que ele acha de você: (+)  
O que você acha dele: (+)**

**Permite cenas fortes?**: (incluindo hentai?)  
**Posso mudar algo?:** Caso necessário...  
**Cena:** (idéia muito boa de uma amiga minha, que ajuda muito na hora de escolher) não quero que você façam o meu papel de autora, mas que me ajudem a entender a personalidade e talvez a relação com o par de vocês, sejam criativos. **(+)**

**Ficha para caçador.**

**Nome: **

**Idade:** 16 à 21.

**Nacionalidade:**

**Codnome ou apelido:**

**Cargo:**

**Aparência:** Altura condizente com a do seu par, pela mor de God.

**Personalidade:** Criatividade Onegai **(+)**

**Historia:** Criatividade. Conte desde antes de você virar agente da ANBU e o que te levou a entrar na ANBU. e como se tornou o cargo que você ocupa. **(+)**

**Arma:** Armas de fogo, alcances e etc.

**Carro:** (Pelo amor de Deus, não me ponha carro filler, ponha um que corra no mínimo 250km/h) Marca, modelo (ou nome do carro), tipo de pintura (gloss, metálica ou tinta. Quem joga Need For Speed Sabe a diferença, mas qualquer coisa é so perguntar pelas mensagens.) E mais os adicionais (nitrox e etc.) **(+)**

**Roupa:  
Par: **3 opções (condizente com o seu cargo, por favor).

**O que ele acha de você: (+)  
O que você acha dele: (+)**

**Permite cenas fortes?**: (incluindo hentai?)  
**Posso mudar algo?:** Caso necessário...  
**Cena:** (idéia muito boa de uma amiga minha, que ajuda muito na hora de escolher) não quero que você façam o meu papel de autora, mas que me ajudem a entender a personalidade e talvez a relação com o par de vocês, sejam criativos. **(+)**

**Ficha para Irmã da jordy.**

**Nome: **(é obrigatório ser ----- Mc Gold)

**Idade: 15 (obrigatorio)**

**Nacionalidade: Americana (obrigatório).**

**Apelido:**

**Aparência:** Altura condizente com a do seu par, pela mor de God.

**Personalidade:** Criatividade Onegai **(+)**

**Historia:** Criatividade. Conte como era a sua vida, como eram seus pais, e como você reagiu a morte deles... E etc. **(+)**

**Arma:** Armas brancas ou pode ser de fogo também...

**Carro:** (Pelo amor de Deus, não me ponha carro filler, ponha um que corra no mínimo 250km/h) Marca, modelo (ou nome do carro), tipo de pintura (gloss, metálica ou tinta. Quem joga Need For Speed Sabe a diferença, mas qualquer coisa é só perguntar pelas mensagens.) E mais os adicionais (nitrox e etc.) **(+)**

**Roupa:  
Par: **3 opções (condizente com o seu cargo, por favor).

**O que ele acha de você: (+)  
O que você acha dele: (+)**

**Permite cenas fortes?**: (incluindo hentai?)  
**Posso mudar algo?:** Caso necessário...  
**Cena:** (idéia muito boa de uma amiga minha, que ajuda muito na hora de escolher) não quero que você façam o meu papel de autora, mas que me ajudem a entender a personalidade e talvez a relação com o par de vocês, sejam criativos. **(+)**

**Lista de par:**

**Pra Minhas encarregadas.**

**Sasuke: **(Meu, perdon a quem gosta dele, mas eu non mereço o Itachi ou o Tobi).

**Suigetsu: **(Eu realmente preciso de alguém pra ser par dele, uma ficha muito boa, por favor!!!).

**Juugo:**

**Itachi:**

**Tobi (Madara/Óbito):  
Deidara:  
Sasori:**

**Kisame:**

**Konan:  
Karin:**

**Pras encarregadas da Jordy:**

**Gaara: **(Par da Jordy.)

**Naruto:**

**Neji:**

**Kakashi:  
Kiba:  
Shikamaru:  
Shino:  
Sai:**

**Ino:**

**Hinata:  
Tenten:  
Temari:**

**Bem, eu espero receber bastantes fichas boas!!! Boa sorte pra todo mundo, e se num der pra mandar a ficha pelo review (agora tem um numero máximo de caracteres) se identifique ali nos reviews (pra nos ligarmos nome a pessoa) e tem o nosso msn no profille, add e nos manda quando agente estiver on ou manda por e-mail (eu estou on toda tarde) xDD**

**Sobre as fichas... Eu poderia fazer um bando de exigências mas... Enfim...**

**\o/ SUPREENDAM-ME!!!! \o/**


	2. 2ª Post

Jordy falando agora , tah? ^-^

Oi prazer, Jord Asakura Tao com as noticias empolgantes ;D

**Meus Encarregados :**

**Irmã mais nova dela: ****(1 vaga) (COMPLETO) **: Naynee Mc Gold (Par : Nejin)

**Caçadores: ****(2 vagas) (COMPLETO) : **Shimoda Setsuna Labella Angi (Par : Naruto) ; Bryan Labella Angi (Par: Por enquanto ninguém )

**Inhumans: ****(3 vagas)** : Santorino Hibari (Par : Ino);

_**Nota : **_

_**Naynne Mc Gold :**_ Sister , você tem que ser assim comigo? T—T Por que eu te amo tanto, sabe?

_**Shimoda Setsuna Labella Angi : **_Te conheço de algum lugar ,heim moça!!!

_**Bryan Labella Angi :**_ Amei o nome ;D , vem cá certeza que se não quer par não? Nem casinhoss =/

**Encarregadas Da Kikyly :**

Kersen Parulla**(Inhuman Fugitivo/Malfeitor)**

**Par:** Konan. _**(**__**N/a: Olhar ali em baixo por favor.)**_

Kushiro Masumi **(Agente da Akatsuki)**

**Par:** Uchiha Itachi **(*-* menina sortudaa)**

Valentina Cherry **(Agente da Akatsuki)**

**Par:** Tobi. **(*-* outra sortudaa)**

Amatsu Kyoto **(Agente da Akatsuki)**

**Par:** Deidara. _**(N/a: Olhar ali em baixo)**_

Morino Ioru **(Inhuman Fugitivo/Malfeitor)**

**Par:** Sasori.

Kou **(Agente da Akatsuki)**

**Par:** Suigetsu **(*¬* sortudaaa!!!!!)**

**Recadinhooo:**

**Kersen Parulla:** Yooo, ficha boa e tal's, mas quando eu disse "altura condizendo com a do seu par" eu não quis dizer pra você botar sóóó a altura! Sacou?! Ajeite a descrição do seu personagem na ficha flw?! :P

**Amatsu Kyoto:** Yooo! Boa ficha meninaaa!!! Eu escolhi sue carro, e espero que concorde, um BMW M1, é um carro bem bonito, e o seu vai ser rosa. É só botar 'BMW M1' no google imagens q você vê o carro.

Ain , deixa eu ver agora se tem mais noticias felizes....

Nem tem viu XD

Vamos para a parte chata sim?

Não sabemos quando o capitulo 1 vai sair =/

Leitor : O QUE!?!?!? – joga pedra em mim –

POR QUE FALTA 2 FICHAS AINDA , CALMAAAAAA....!!!!!

Intaum eh isso....

Beijosss

Eh se quiserem add uma de nos eh :

Meu Msn : jordiasakuratao...

MSN da marofa : bloom_wendy...

Beijoss ;***

JA NEH


	3. 3ª post

Yo , Jordy again ;)

_**Jordy´s Encarregados(as) :**_

**Irmã mais nova dela: (1 vaga) (COMPLETO) **: Naynee Mc Gold (Par : Nejin)

**Caçadores: (2 vagas) (COMPLETO) : **Shimoda Setsuna Labella Angi (Par : Naruto) ; Bryan Labella Angi (Par: Por enquanto ninguém)

**Inhumans: (3 vagas)** : Santorino Hibari (Par : Ino); Takahashi Mui (Kiba);

Nota :

_**Takahashi Mui :**_ Vem cá , tem que ter u Sasori na historia? O.o Por que a Kikyly – Mostra foto de uma menina medonha – Vai comer meu Rin se eu colocar ele na Historia , por que ela falo que o povo da Akatsuki é dela....

**Kikyly ´sEncarregadas**:

Sophie Louvièr. **(Agente Akatsuki)**

**Par:** Juugo **(olhar ali em baixooo)**

**Recadinhooo:**

**Kersen Parulla:** Tudo beeeem... Não precisa se matar também! Você pôs a descrição e tá bom! xDD valeu por corrigir! xDD

**Sophie Louvièr:** Yooo! Sabe... Eu já tinha esgotado as minhas 6 meninas, mas especialmente pra você eu abri uma exceção. :P ééé, por que você sempre faz fichas boas pras minhas fics! (pra lembrar, eu sou **KikyWill** autora de One Light In The Dark, e Sensou Wo Konoha. ;P) Mas, eu pus você como par do Juugo... Porque :P todos os que você pediu já tinham pares, e o Juugo é um cara muito fofo, você não vai se arrepender!!! Então, você só vai ter q reescrever a sua relação com o par 'o que ele acha de você e você dele' xDD E o carro...? Ferrari Áurea, Vermelha em pintura gloss, com dois nitrox médios. xDD tá bom? ah, e põe sua cena flw?

_**Nota Importante : **_

Devemos acrescentar que nos não estamos aqui para escrever fic para o vento.Não querendo forçar ao recebimento de Review´s , pedimos a colaboração para o envio dessa , pois se não houver envio após dois capítulos seguidos será visto para nos como um desinteresse seu por nossa isso ocorrer , resultará na sua saída automática da fic.

Isso resulta na perspectiva pergunta : Você quer mesmo fazer parte do elenco dessa fic ?

Ao responder essa pergunta será sua confirmação para entrar nessa fic , se caso não aparecer essa resposta , você não participara.

Arigatou Pela Atenção Novamente ;D

Beijosss

Jordy


	4. O Mundo Atual

_Ao contrario do que muita gente pensa, o Project: Inhuman. Não foi idéia inicialmente da Senhora Primeira Dama dos U.S.A., Dominique Mc Gold._

_Inicialmente, a base do Projeto Inhuman surgiu no Japão. Cerca de uns 100 anos antes da Guerra. No Japão havia famílias tradicionais com sobrenomes de peso. Conhecidos como Clãs. _

_Em um dos mais famosos, respeitado e austero foi que surgiu a idéia inicial. O Clã Uchiha. _

_Neste Clã, haviam dois irmãos promissores. Uchiha Madara, um homem de fibra, ambicioso e extremamente inteligente. E seu irmão, Uchiha Izuna, uma copia fiel da personalidade do irmão. Ambos ótimos cientistas._

_Em meio a varias pesquisas e experiências, eles criaram uma enzima, algo que multava as células humanas, seqüestraram um líder de um clã inimigo, e testaram nele. Dali surgiu o 1º Inhuman da face da terra. _

_O Eremita dos Seis Caminhos. Possuidor do Rin'negan. O Espécime tinha um doujutsu poderoso, e fugiu fazendo um bom estrago._

_Os dois irmão, encantados pelo que tinham criados, resolveram testar em si mesmo._

_O resultado foi outro. Sharingan. _

_Tendo em vista os resultados dos 3 espécimes nos quais testaram (O 1º e eles) eles chegaram a algumas conclusões. _

_- A mutação é diferente de uma pessoa pra outra, mesmo que a enzima seja a mesma, é o DNA da pessoa que decide qual será a sua habilidade._

_- Pessoas da mesma família, acabam tendo o mesmo tipo de habilidade em geral, com pequenas mudanças irrelevantes._

_E depois disso, não precisavam de mais nada. Ofereceram o poder ao seu clã, e eles aceitaram._

_Algumas pequenas restrições foram estabelecidas. _

_- Não poderiam mostrar seu poder a ninguém fora do clã. Sob pena de morte._

_- Ter pelo menos um filho antes de ser multado, para dar continuidade ao clã._

_- Depois de ser multado, não poderia ter filhos._

_Ambos os irmãos não sabiam o que aconteceria se algum bebê nascesse já alterado, iria virar algo hereditário e não uma escolha. E talvez isso não fosse bom pra todos. Fora que as habilidade variariam, oscilariam de 0 á 100, poderiam ir de "fio à pavio" bem mais rápido. _

_Então, homens que já haviam tido filhos e mulheres cientes que não queriam mais tê-los aceitaram serem multados. _

_E ai nasceu o primeiro grupo de uma raça especial. O Clã Uchiha._

_(continua...)_

**N/a: ****Yo, Kikyly (****Kiky Will****) ****falando****!!! ****xDD Demorou mais, Saiu!!! Cá está o primeiro cap.!!! Todo mundo apareceu de cara! E o cap. num tá Grande... Tá razoável! Ah, nos decidimos, pra não termos que perder tempo explicando muita coisa na fanfic, botar sempre uma Biografia no inicio de cada cap. Pra vocês entenderem melhor a historia que agente criou. Essa é a 1ª parte da biografia do titio Madara, que terá uma continuação mais adiante... Sem agora sem mais delongas, a fic!!! xDD Boa leitura.**

**Project Inhuman.**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**1º Cap.**

**O Mundo Atual.**

**- Brasil, Rio de janeiro, Favela da Rocinha, 05:03 Am –**

Estava amanhecendo, e os pássaros começavam a voar.

Era um barraco bem típico, simples e de madeira, no alto de um morro. Rodeado por barracos aparentemente iguais. A Imagem era muito igual.

Dentro era tudo bem simples também, nada de anormal. Talvez tudo até muito perfeitamente normal para o mundo atual.

Em cima da mesa algumas pesquisas imprimidas da internet: "O que são sonhos?", "Como ter um sonho?", "Como controlar com o que se sonha?".

Na cabeceira da cama de casal no quarto, havia alguns remédios de tarja preta pra dormir.

E uma moça dormindo tranqüilamente. Sua pele era branca com uma aparência macia. Seus cabelos eram lisos, repicados e se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. Seu corpo tinham formas bem feitas que se destacavam através do lençol branco. Seu rosto tinha um formato bonito, e uma expressão tranqüila de quem dormia um bom sono.

Então abriu os olhos. Rápido como um raio, como se estivesse acordada o tempo todo. Fez uma expressão estressada ouvindo um pássaro ter pousar perto da janela.

**-¹ Trim ¹-**

O vidro da janela rachou e ficou com um buraco exato onde a bala passou. O pássaro caiu morto com um tiro certeiro no peito, que por acaso o atravessou.

A moça tinha a Para-ordinance p18.9 (**N/a:** É uma arma) estendida na direção da janela. A arma tinha um silenciador, e as letras "**W.F.V.**" gravadas nela.

**W**ill **F**orth **V**erlag.

**Will:** Pássaro idiota.

Outro tiro foi dado, desta vez no vidro de remédio na cabeceira da cama.

**Will:** Remédio idiota.

Ela disse se levantando, pegando a segunda arma debaixo do travesseiro. E indo ate a geladeira. Abriu uma garrafa de Coca-Cola, e bebeu sem tirar da boca as 250ml do liquido.

Foi ate a mesa, pegando os papeis de suas pesquisas e os amassou jogando no lixo, acertando um tiro no papel embolado antes que ele entrasse no lixo.

**Will:** Não funcionou. _– senta –_ Um sono sem sonhos de novo.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Flash Back On -**

Eu estava deitada em meu quarto, num sonho profundo quando de repente eu ouço um barulho de explosão vindo do andar de cima. Assustada, levantei rapidamente da cama e abri a porta devagar. Estava tudo calmo e achei que fosse uma alucinação minha quando eu ouço um grito, não um grito qualquer, um grito de uma mulher, que seria minha mãe. Jurei que nunca a tinha ouvido gritar dessa forma tão espetaculosa e por isso decidi subir as escadas para o piso superior.

Cheguei ao topo da escada e avistei no final do corredor uma luz vermelha, não havia mais aquela porta imensa do quarto dos meus pais e sim um buraco. Gelei, haveria caído algum tipo de bomba no quarto dos meus pais? O nervoso era tanto que quase dei de joelhos no chão... Mas daí veio outro vez de um homem, logo desejei que fosse do mordomo, mais eu tinha certeza. Era de meu pai.

No desespero, na esperança, não sei ao certo corri na direção daquela luz vermelha e digamos que quando eu cheguei não gostei nada do que eu vi. Meus pais estavam no chão, ensangüentados, sem vida... E havia aquela menina...

**Chloe:** _- chorando ajoelhada entre os corpos - _Quem você pensa que é? Por que matou meus pais?

**Menina:** Nimudan(¨ Missão ¨), Just a Mission (¨ Só uma missão¨)... Qual das filhas você é?

**Chloe:** A mais velha _– Levanta –_ Missão?

**Menina:** Talvez você... Possa ser perigosa... Não pra mim e claro...

Aquela garota tinha o poder da escuridão, algo que não é qualquer Inhuman que tem esse poder e obvio de cara ela veio com esse poder contra mim. Eu me virei de costas e recebi de queda um ataque dela, não morri por pouco, afinal era uma humana.

**Naynee:** MANA...!!!!

Eu abri os olhos imediatamente e olhei para os lados, com a vista já embasada e vi a minha irmãzinha no meio da onde seria a porta do quarto. Ela tremia e chorava ao mesmo tempo me chamando e eu nada podia fazer.

**Naynee:** MANA...!!!!_ – Dando um passo para frente - _

**Chloe:** Cacete, NAYNEE SAI DAQUI!!!!!

Finalmente, consegui escapar de um golpe daquela menina. Não sei como arranjei forças para correr em direção a minha irmã que por sorte estava camuflada entre os destroços.

**Naynee:** _- chorando –_ Por que você está sangrando?

**Chloe:** Não é nada, suma daqui!

**Menina:** É inútil querer fugir... Eu tenho bons ouvidos.

Ela disse apontando a mão para os escombros onde nos estávamos, parecia estar carregando um ataque, e pelo jeito ela também tinha o poder da Luz... O que também é outra coisa rara.

**Chloe:**_ - Pegando a irmã pelo braço – _Vem depressa!

Sai correndo puxando minha irmã a escada a baixo, tinha que tirar ela dali a todo o custo. Lembrei-me da biblioteca secreta dos meus pais seria um esconderijo perfeito. Entrei na biblioteca e só fiquei escutando aquela menina quebrando tudo para me achar.

**Naynee:** Quem lhe fez sangrar?

**Chloe:** Um monstro....

Tinha que ser forte pelo menos para minha irmã, agora estávamos órfãs. Eu não podia chorar na frente dela, eu não podia demonstrar nada naquela hora.

**Menina:** _- descendo a escada –_ Eu disse que era inútil... Tentar salvar a sua vida e a dessa garota... É inútil.

**Naynee:** Maninha ela _– Chloe tampa a boca dela –_

**Chloe:** _- sussurra –_ Quieta...

Aquela menina não entrou por pouco na biblioteca, se fosse uma porta e não uma parede a entrada, ela teria entrado.

**Menina:** _- Saindo de perto da entrada –_ Por que você foge? Por que se esconde? É inútil.

_-Silencio –_

**Menina:** Ah, por acaso é aquela brincadeira chamada pique-esconde? _– começa a andar novamente –_ Não posso brinca disso.

Ela abriu um rombo enorme em uma parede, parecia calma apesar de tudo. Era como se ela tivesse certeza que ia me encontrar... Era como um monstro que tinha certeza que ia ter um bom jantar.

**Naynee:** Ma... _- Chloe tampa a boca dela –_

**Menina:** _- Vira-se – _Eu disse que tenho bons ouvidos...

Eu tinha que pensar rápido, logo ela iria explodir esse andar também. Sorte que, o exercito chegou... Ela nem se mexeu, parece que começou a falar no comunicador...

**Menina:** Eu não terminei. Eu não vou recuar, porque eu não terminei... Eu não vou embora com o trabalho incompleto... Sim senhor. _– explode o teto –_

Uma corda caiu de lá. Tinha um helicóptero esperando ela. Ela segurou a corda e enquanto subia explodiu a parede da biblioteca. Eu me levantei e olhei pra ela.

Queria gravar bem aquele rosto. Ele não tinha expressão nenhuma, um monstro assassino que matava sem nem sentir. O meu mundo parou, e ficamos só eu e aquela menina. Ela me olhava de cima como se eu não tivesse importância, ou significado algum. Ela olhou pra mim... E eu nunca vou esquecer aqueles olhos azuis, os olhos azul-turquesa da assassina do meus pais.

Ela estendeu a mão na minha direção, a vi acumular um ataque de escuridão ali. Mas, ela desistiu. Ela podia me matar, e não o fez. Se eu pudesse ler o olhar dela provavelmente leria um "Não vale a pena". Jurei diante daquela cena que ela ia se arrepender. Que eu ia, com as minhas próprias mãos, mata-la!!!

Ela subiu no helicóptero e sumiu no céu.

**Naynee:** Por que o exercito está aqui?

**Chloe:** Eu tenho que voltar para o quarto dos nossos pais e....

**Naynee: **NÃO! Eu quero ir com você _– pega na mão da irmã –_ Não quero que a menina te machuque...

**Chloe:** Nem vem... Você fica aqui _– Solta da mão da irmã – _Eu já volto...

E você acredita que minha irmã obedeceu?Pois bem, eu subi as escadas e fui em direção ao quarto de meus pais e encontro meu pai tentando se mexer para chamar a minha atenção.

**Pai:** Filhaa....

**Chloe:** _- segura na mão do pai –_ Estou aqui....

**Pai:** Escute com muita atenção, corra para o laboratório, entre na câmera nova e diga "New Project Inhuman" _– tosse –_ Protega Naynee com isso--

**Naynee:** PAII.... _– Corre na direção dele – _Não vá! _– Chorando –_

**Pai:** _- sorriso –_ Papai _– tosse –_ Ama muito vocês _– tosse sangue –_ Nao há muito tempo, corra Chloe....

Papai deu seu ultimo suspiro e morreu com os olhos abertos em minha direção. Eu lentamente fechei teus olhos e soltei a minha mão da dele e sai às pressas para o laboratório.

Quando estava descendo as escadas cruzei imediatamente com a armada América que me reconheceu rapidamente. Eu, com medo que não me deixassem ir ao laboratório, continue a correr, levando meio armada a correr atrás de mim.

**Naynee:** CHLOE... CHLOEE!!!!

A minha irmã gritava por mim bem distante, olhei para trás tentando avistá-la, mais a única coisa que eu via eram inúmeros homens da armada gritando meu nome e pedindo para eu parar. Mas eu não parei e eles não pararam de grita meu nome. Abri a porta do laboratório e a tranquei com o código da família. A porta fazendo a divisão minha e da armada. Entrei na cápsula que meu pai havia indicado, agora já era.

**Chloe:** _- fechando os olhos – _New Project Inhuman.

**Maquina:** Ativando New Project Inhuman.

A ultima coisa que eu ouvi foi um barulho de explosão similar ao que me acordou naquela madrugada.

**o0o0o**

_- Abre os olhos - _

**Naynee:** Maninha.... - _chorando -_

Naynee, minha pequena irmã, estava me chamando com lagrimas nos olhos enquanto esfregava os braços no lençol. Eu mal conseguia abrir os olhos, a única coisa que eu conseguir entender era que eu não estava mais em casa, e sim em um quarto branco, deitada em uma cama.

**Naynee:** Não consegue falar?

**Chloe:** _- pegando a lagrima perdida no rosto da irmã – _Onde nos estamos?

**Naynee:** No hospital, o que aconteceu no laboratório?

**Chloe:** Eu não sei...

**Naynee:** _- chorando novamente –_ Foi tudo tão estranho, uns homens me carregaram para fora da casa, depois veio um barulho de explosão e um dos homens disse que veio do laboratório e você estava lá... Mais todos os que te seguiram morreram, menos você!

**Chloe: **A armada inteira morreu?

**Naynee:** Não, só metade por causa da explosão... Quando explodiu alguns homens entraram e depois de 30 minutos voltaram com teu corpo todo com sangue, você parecia sem vida... Achei que estivesse morta...

**Chloe:** _- Abraça Naynee –_ Mas eu não morri... Estou aqui...

**Naynee:** Promete que nunca vai me deixar?

**Chloe:** Yes _– Pausa –_ Afinal eu prometi para o papai que te protegeria...

**- Flash Back Off-**

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Itália, Roma, 09:35 Am. - **

A cidade estava um caco, só restavam ruínas do que tinha sido um dia. Marcas da guerra.

A moça de cabelos ruivos arrepiados abriu os olhos e apontou pra atrás de uma pedra.

**Karin:** Ali, atrás daquela pedra.

Em uma velocidade incrível, o rapaz de cabelos verdes virou água e apareceu atrás da pedra, jogando a pessoa que estava atrás.

**Suigetsu:** Achei!

O homem de cabelos laranja, e excessivamente grande pegou a pessoa.

**Juugo:** ... É um homem dessa vez...

**Suigetsu:** Não interessa o que é! _– pega cara pelo colarinho –_ Pra quem você trabalha?

**Homem:** Não me é permitido responder, idiota.

**Suigetsu:** Calcule bem as palavras seu estúpido.

Ele disse levantando o punho para acertar-lhe um soco. Foi interrompido.

**Voz:** Suigetsu.

A frieza da voz o fez parar, ele virou dando de cara com o rapaz branco, de cabelos pretos, e olhos negros. Uma cara com uma expressão fria.

**Homem:** Uchiha Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Se me conhece, é da Akatsuki... Deixe ele comigo, Suigetsu.

**Suigetsu:** Todo seu!!! _- resmungando –_ Eu ia dar um jeito... Cara chato!

Os olhos do moreno ficaram vermelhos, chamavam aquilo de Sharingan. Ele olhou nos olhos do homem, o hipnotizando.

**Sasuke:** Você vai me dizer aonde é a sede da Akatsuki, e onde esta Uchiha Itachi.

**Homem:** Eu recebo ordens pelo computador, está na minha bolsa. Uchiha Itachi, um membro primário da Akatsuki, não se mistura com gente como eu, que age sem nem saber seu líder.

**Sasuke:** Hum. Karin?

**Karin:** _- vendo o notebook –_ Está absolutamente vazio, o disco rígido foi apagado recentemente.

**Sasuke:** Eu imaginei. _– olha pro cara –_ Você vai dar um recado meu para o seu chefe, da próxima vez que ele "ligar". Diga que, Uchiha Sasuke mandou dizer que não adianta fugir, não importa onde ele esteja. Eu vou encontrar Uchiha Itachi e mata-lo!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Canadá, Toronto, Apartamento de Chloe Mc Gold, 8:00 A.M. -**

_- Despertador – _

**Chloe:** _- assustada – _Brow, de boa, eu odeio esse despertador! _– joga despertador no chão e entra no banheiro – _

Toda noite, eu tenho um tema como sonho. O tema? A morte de meus pais e minha entrada ao mundo dos Inhumas. Alias, Nova Geração Inhuman, por que Inhuman normal eu não sou. Esse tal de projeto Inhuman foi renovado mais uma vez pela minha mãe e só teve uma cobaia. Seu nome é Chloe Mc Gold.

**Naynee:** CHLOE _– Abre a porta do banheiro com tudo –_ Ce ainda não ta pronta?

**Chloe:** _- ¬¬' –_ Quer respirar! Eu acordei faz 2 minutos!

**Naynee:** _- -_-' –_ Eu pedi tanto para você acordar mais cedo e você nem para me ouvir!

**Chloe:** Eu não consigo acordar mais cedo _– tira o pijama –_ Você sabe o que acontece se alguém me interrompe o meu pesadelo diário.

**Naynee:** Ta, entendi _– Sai do banheiro –_ O café ta lá de bobeira!_ – Fecha a porta –_

O pesadelo diário seria o tema de sonho como eu já havia falado. O problema de ser uma desse novo tipo de Inhuman é que, eles têm muito problema com os assim? O sonho é muito importante para nos, pois não trás duas coisas: lembranças do passado e coisas do futuro. Ta, tem humano que também tem isso, mais aconteci que eles podem ser interrompidos, eu já não posso. Como não posso? Seguinte, não tem como me interromper o sonho do Inhuman e ponto, não adianta, não tem jeito é sonho pesado mesmo!

Acho que é por que é de onde vem a energia. Ta vou exemplificar: Os humanos necessitam de água, comida e sono. Se não em 3 dias sem comida eles morrem e cerca 11 dias sem sono também. Eu só preciso dormir, se eu ficar 5 dias sem dormir eu acho que morro. Mais mesmo assim não perdi o habito de comer, pois alem de sentir prazer em comer eu tenho que disfarçar o fato de eu ser Inhuman.

_- Liga o chuveiro – _

_- Telefone tocando – _

**Chloe:** DROGA, ATENDE AO TELEFONE NEE!!!

**Naynee:** _- correndo ate o telefone –_ CALMA, MULHER!

**Chloe:** _- gota –_ To vendo ela cair...

**Naynee:** _- cai com tudo no chão –_ POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO AVISA QUE EU IA CAIR!

**Chloe:** Eu não vi... -_Menti-_

Esqueci de mencionar outra coisa, as vezes eu prevejo o futuro sem estar dormindo é muito interessante até. Mais claro que Nee não acha, por que eu nunca conto o que vai acontecer com ela, mais digamos que eu sei tudo o que vai acontecer com que eu saiba isso, por que ela é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo.

**Naynee:** _- Irritada com o telefone na mão –_ Sabe qual é o pior? São duas chamadas para você! Uma da sua psicóloga pedindo a confirmação do seu horário hoje...

**Chloe:** _- Interrompe –_ Confirma.

**Naynee:** _- ¬¬' – _Deixa eu termina, monstrenga! A outra é da Set-chan...

**Chloe:** _- Interrompe –_ Coloca no viva-voz

**Naynee:** EU TO COM CARA DE QUE HOJE!?

**Chloe:** Feh, de minha irmã!

**Naynee:** Um dia desses eu te mato _– Coloca no viva-voz –_

**Set:** Han? Quem?

**Chloe:** Nada não... O que foi? Isso é hora para me ligar, mocreia?

**Set:** MOCREIA É TUA MAE!!!!

**Chloe:** _- Irritada –_ Mocreia é quem? _– estrala os dedos – _

**Naynee:** _- Assustada –_ Maninha, respira inspira... Lembra do que a psicóloga falo? _– T.T –_ Conta até 10!

**Set:** Sorry, esqueci que tua mãe morreu....Ela não pode ser mocreia néh?

**Naynee:** _- Sorriso amarelo –_ Viu, ela está levando na brincadeira...

**Chloe:** _- desliga o chuveiro –_ Espero....

**Set:** Voltando, tenho uma noticia que vai lhe interessar, acho que rastreie aquela menina que matou teus pais.

_- Silencio – _

**Naynee:** Que bom...

**Chloe:** Já é a quinta vez que você fala isso nesses últimos anos e eu não vi resultado algum, você só acha Inhumans inúteis que eu mato sem sentir prazer algum.

**Naynee:** _- T-T –_ Manow, para de dar uma de Serial Killer!

**Set:** Eu sei que nos erramos às vezes, mas dessa vez só pode ser ela!

**Chloe:** Humpf... Cansei já disso, tenha certeza _– Desliga na cara –_

**Naynee:** Quer café fresquinho?

**Chloe:** Não, vou comer na agencia mesmo_ – fecha a porta do banheiro na cara da irmã_

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Brasil, Rio de janeiro, Favela da Rocinha, Galpão Abandonado, 06:48 Am –**

Uma garota um tanto 'estranha' foi jogada contra o chão.

**Garota:** Eu juro que eu não sou! Eu juro que eu não sou!!!

**Homem:** Não minta! Esse seu cabelo estranho, esses seus olhos estranhos! Está na cara que você é uma Inhuman!!!

**Garota:** Não, eu juro que eu não!!!

**Homem:** Na minha favela num entra Inhuman não tá ouvindo!? Agente mete bala, e corta esse mal pela raiz!

O homem ordenou que seus capangas apontassem as armas.

**Homem:** É foda! O governo devia dar um jeito em vocês, mas esperar por eles é covardia. Ai nós temos que fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. A Raça de vocês devia ser extinta. E se depender de mim, eu farei isso.

E a pessoa do lado dele caiu, morta com um tiro na testa.

**Homem:** O que foi isso!?

E mais pessoas começaram a morrer ao seu redor, ele não ouvia os tiros. A arma tinha silenciador, mas eles vinham de tantos lados diferentes que ele não podia determinar de onde estavam atirando.

Quando deu por si, estava só.

**Homem:** Apareça!!! Apareça e me enfrente como homem!

**Voz:** Desculpe...

A voz o chamou, ele virou de costas. Era uma mulher bonita, toda de preto com uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça. Ela tinha lhos azuis que chamavam a atenção.

**Will:** Eu não sou um homem. Mas, posso te encarar como um.

O homem se ajoelhou na frente dela. Ela não hesitou nem um pouco em puxar o gatilho ao ver que ele ia começar a falar idiotices pré-morte.

**Will:** Suma daqui.

Disse para a garota Inhuman a sua frente, indo embora em seguida.

Saiu do galpão, tinha que comprar novos remédios. Subiu em sua moto, Tinha que ir para um bairro bem distante, o único fornecedor daquele remédio de tarja preta era aquele.

As ruas estavam desertas, não só por que era cedo, ou por que aquele caminho não era muito freqüentado, mas, o Brasil não tinha sido muito afetado pela guerra, mas pela quantidade de Inhumans. Era um país onde "Gente de Bem", humanos, faziam justiça com as próprias mãos contra a "peste", Inhumans. Então, Inhumans se mantinham trancados em casa, e humanos só saiam em bandos.

Ela viu pelo retrovisor da moto outras duas motos. Que a julgar pela postura ereta e o jeito que se comportavam com a aceleração não eram humanos, humanos normalmente não conseguiam controlar direito motos naquela velocidade. Mas, mesmo pra Inhumans aquilo era estranho... Para Inhumans comuns.

Ela lembrou da menina Inhuman que ela tinha salvado há pouco.

**Will:** _- sussurrando –_ Eu não acredito que cai nessa.

Os dois caras já estavam bem perto, mas ela manteve a velocidade constante. Até eles chegarem e lhe apontarem armas pra sua cabeça.

**Homem:** Pode parar, precisamos falar com você. Srtª. Will Verlag.

Ela olhou de canto de olho para o homem da sua direita, estava sem capacete. Em sua orelha um daqueles fones sem fio de celular, com as luz verde. Estava em ligação.

Ela largou o guidom da moto e bateu com os braços nos braços dos caras, fazendo-os largarem as armas, as quais ela pegou. E apontou para as pernas deles fazendo um 'x' com seus braços. Atirou no da esquerda, o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair, e ficou andando apenas com o da direita. Jogou uma arma fora, tirou o fone do ouvido dele, e em seguida atirou nele também.

**Will:** _- pondo o fone –_ O que você quer?

**Voz:** Ora, não seja tão rude.

Ela associou a voz ao cabelo laranja, expressão fria e pincings. Era Pein, Líder da Akatsuki.

**Will:** Como você --

**Pein:** Você deu trabalho, quem diria que estaria ai? Mas, no fim você fisgou uma isca bem simples. Está ficando enferrujada?

**Will:** Por que você simplesmente na me deixa em paz?

**Pein:** Tenho um trabalho pra você.

**Will:** Eu não trabalho pra você.

**Pein:** É uma missão difícil e delicada, requer um Inhuman feito você.

**Will:** Manda um dos primários, me deixa.

**Pein:** Exatamente, não posso arriscar nenhum deles.

**Will:** E pode ME arriscar?

**Pein:** Você não falhará, sabe disso.

**Will:** E um dos primários também não!

**Pein:** Eu te espero na sede.

**Will:** Esquece, eu não vou. Não tenho motivo algum pr--

**Pein:** Eu estou com seu carro.

Ela franziu o cenho.

**Will:** Três dias.

Tirou o fone, e o jogou fora, atirando nele por questão de segurança.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**- Naynee POV´s – **_

Shit, você pensa que é fácil ter uma irmã como aquela? Manow, ela é muito estranha, te juro que ela não era assim antes dos nossos pais morrerem. Ela era uma menina doce, mais agora fico amarga.É fria e calculista, ela realmente é nosso, mais as vezes eu juro que ouço ela chorando, e ela chora e muito.

**Naynee:** _- Abrindo a porta –_ Chloe?

Minha irmã depois da morte de nossos pais só sabe vestir: preto, branco, vermelho e roxo. Pareci daltônica!Nunca a vi de rosa nem de amarelo. Alem disso, ela nunca se livrou das pequenas orelhas, apesar de dormir muito. Também das cicatrizes daquela noite. Alias cicatrizes internas também....

_- Telefone tocando – _

**Naynee:** _- Atende –_ Alo?

**Set:** Pergunta pra infeliz aew se vai demorar muito para ela vir aqui...

**Naynee:** _- ^^ -_ Tenho certeza que não, Set-chan,ela já está se arrumando

**Set:** Muito bom _– Desliga- _

Chloe estava vestida no estilo Gotic Lolita se é que vocês me entendem.

**Naynee:** Você tava chorando?

**Chloe:** Não...

**Naynee:** _-Sai toda saltitante –_ Vamos logo!Tenho uns babados para contar para a Ino!

**Chloe:** Cuidado com o de... - _Interrompida pelo barulho de Naynee caindo da escada – _

**Naynee:** _-T_T –_ Malvada, aviso só agora!

**Chloe:** Também se mi sai saltitando igual a um veado!

**Naynee:** _- ¬¬-_ Muito engraçado_... - Levanta –_ Não quero mais conversa com você ate chegar no elevador!

_- Fecha a porta do Ape duplex – _

**Chloe:** _- entra no elevador –... _

**Naynee:** ESPERA POR MIM, MONGAAA!!!! _– Entra com tudo e dá de cara com Samantha –_ Err... Gomenasai!

**Samantha:** Bom-Dia querida

A menina tinha Cabelos negros lisos até os ombros, acho que media um 1,69, pele branca,, olhos prateados e grandes e bem expressivos, boca suave e delicada, nariz pequeno e,possuía unhas cor azul-claro também tinha um corpo bem bonito.

_- Silencio – _

Com certeza minha irmã achou algo de errado nessa menina, por que o olhar que ela deu agora foi assustador. Será que ela é uma Inhuman? Õ.õ

**Chloe:** Quem é você?

**Naynee:** Sister, seja mais educada!

**Chloe:** Fala

**Samantha :** _-Com vergonha –_ Samantha

**Chloe:** _- Sai do elevador –_ Hum, prazer Samantha.

**Naynee:** Não liga não é de manha minha irmã ta meio doida e talz! Ela não é assim não!

**Chloe:** ANDA LOGO!

**Samantha :** _- sorriso –_ Ela deve estar com Tpm! _–riso –_

**Naynee:** Hai _–gota – _

Quem dera que fosse tpm....T-T

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Inglaterra, Londres, 10:17 Am –**

A Lamborghini Diablo branca com chamas vermelhas parou na frente do prédio comercial. Um prédio enorme.

A moça de cabelos vermelhos cereja saiu do carro.

**Manobrista:** Srtª. Valentina.

Um sorriso de formou nos lábios vermelhos da moça. Ela tirou os óculos escuros mostrando seus olhos dourados, piscando pro manobrista em seguida jogando a chave do carro.

**Valentina:** Guarda o Carro pra mim. E toma cuidado, senão... Já sabe.

Ela disse pondo os óculos novamente, de um jeito sexy. Aquela era Cherry.

**- Valentina pov. -**__

Eu entrei no prédio. Um Grande prédio comercial. Fui direto pro elevador.

Apertei vários andares, era um código. A parte traseira do elevador abriu, lá tinha outro elevador, o qual eu entrei.

**Cherry:** Leve-me a sede.

O Elevador começou a descer. Dá frio na barriga. Ele desce muito... Cerca de uns... 30km pra baixo. E depois começa a andar de lado.

Vocês queriam o que? A sede da Akatsuki tem que ser bem escondida. E mais, não é qualquer um que sabe onde é não. Só pessoas, o.k., Inhumans, escolhidos a dedo pela Konan-sama. Só entra quem tem potencial desenvolvido.

**Voz:** Chegada prevista em 5 segundos.

O computador nem bem falou e nos chegamos. A porta abriu mostrando a majestosa construção subterrânea.

Havia vários Inhumans andando de um lado pro outro. Uma recepção com belas Inhumans atendendo. Algumas com vários papeis correndo pra que fosse assinados.

E vocês pensam que todos estão vestidos de capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas? Não!!!

Essa capa só quem usa são os nove membros originais. Os chamados "Membros Primários".

É raríssimo ver um deles por aqui. Raríssimo um deles se pronunciar a essa gente daqui. Mas, eu conheço alguns. É, eu fiz por onde ser uma das boas Inhumans que tem essa honra. Mas, adivinha. Sabe o Pein? É o líder. Nunca vi! Dizem que só os Primários o viram.

Eles e essa piralha.

_- Para na frente da estatua de cera no meio do hall. – _

Essa é a K-55. A Inhuman que matou os Mc Gold, os lideres americanos da Guerra. A Heroína de muitos Inhumans, juro que já vi menininhas vestidas de K-55 por ai.

Pra mim ela parece só uma piralha que foi treinada pra isso, matar. E o mais legal é que ela fez o trabalho dela e sumiu. Desapareceu feito poeira! Como se nunca tivesse existido, por isso muitas pessoas acham que ela é um mito. Não sei por que mas, os Inhumans se apegam muito a ela, como se ela fosse um exemplo. Dizem as más línguas que ela ficou sob "custodia" da Akatsuki um tempão, mas que depois, fugiu. E dizem que só o Pein sabe/pode, encontrá-la.

Mas, quem liga? Pra mim a força dessa piralha é mito, por que no final, ela só matou humanos. Tá certo que os dois humanos mais importantes da época, mas... Humanos. Qualquer um poderia ter feito isso, até humanos.

Peguei outro elevador, estava indo falar com a diretora de missões especiais. É amor, eu só faço missões especiais. E adivinha? Essa gerente fica no andar dos primários.

A porta abre e eu logo vejo o Itachi. Super gostoso, sempre com aquela cara indiferente, um pedaço de mal caminho.

**Cherry:** Olá, Itachi. _– puxa ele pela gola da capa –_

Ele me parou com a mão, me olhou serio e entrou no elevador. Ele não gosta muito de brincar, o que é um saco.

Fui andando, até a sala da diretora que me passa missões. Até que a voz estúpida me chamou.

**Tobi:** CHERRY!!! \o/

Ele disse como se não tivesse me visto ontem... E nem há um ou dois anos.

O estúpido Tobi. O cara mais babaca que eu já conheci!!! Super idiota! Feliz ao extremo, o que irrita muito. E infantil feito um piralho de 5 anos! Usa uma mascara que lembra um pirulito... Ou o pão doce... Ou qualquer outra coisa escrota e laranja.

Mas, ele é um primário. Um dos caras que usa aquele capa preta com nuvens vermelhas que todo mundo aqui sonha em usar. Um dos caras com os quais a Konan-sama, que trata todo mundo do jeito que bem quer, tem cuidado com o que fala, com o tom que fala.

Esse é definitivamente o cara mais misterioso que eu já conheci. Perto dele, o Itachi perde a graça, fica parecendo um quebra-cabeça já montado.

Enquanto o Tobi é um quebra-cabeça que não sabemos nem a imagem que queremos montar.

É, esse babaca tem seu charme.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**- Samantha POV´s – **_

EU heim... Aquela garota deve ser da ANBU ou coisa parecida, ela me olhou tão estranho, parecia que queria me matar.

_- Senta na moto – _

E eu ainda tenho que procurar aquelas filhas dos Mc Gold, ai que saco!

_- Celular tocando – _

**Samantha:** _- Atende – _Alo?

**Shikamaru:** Tava demorando, heim!

**Samantha:** ¬¬ Acontece meu bem que o celular fica na bolsa e eu já estou de saída!

**Shikamaru:** Saída da onde?

**Samantha:** Eu estou saindo de casa, montada na moto!

**Shikamaru:** Ah tah manjei....

**Samantha:** -_-' Mereço...

**Shikamaru:** Mereci o que?

**Samantha:** VOCÊ!

**Shikamaru:** Problemática _– Desliga –_

**Samantha:** HEY!!!!!_- Joga celular na bolsa – _Eu não creio nisso! _– Liga a moto –_

_-Celular Tocando – _

-_-' Não HOJE É O DIA!

**Samantha:** _- Atende –_ Alo?

**Mui:** Oiii

**Samantha:** Mui?

**Nui:** Não a tua vovó!

**Samantha:** _-rindo – _Calma! Sabe... Eu ainda não me acostume com vocês duas num só corpo!

**Mui:** Relaxa, um dia ce consegue!

**Nui:** Espero...

**Samantha:**_ - gota –_ Hai!

Eu tinha que arranjar uma amiga com dupla personalidade -__-' Na realidade são duas pessoas vivendo num só corpo, mas... Mesmo assim. Explicando: Mui. a primeira personalidade (também conhecida como "White Bird" ou simplesmente "Mui") é a que controla o corpo na maior parte do tempo, já Nui A segunda personalidade (também conhecida como "Black Bird" ou "Nui") é como uma pessoa vivendo e se alimentando da Mui, como um parasita. Apesar disso, mataria por Mui.

Como saber quando é qual que está falando? Simples quando a Nui toma o corpo da Mui, o olho azul da Mui se torna verde e também a voz muda.

**Mui:** Enfim, como está a tua busca cansativa as Mc Gold´s?

**Samantha:** To quase desistindo!

**Nui:** Feh, ta nada se falou isso semana passada!

**Samantha:** Muito engraçado....

**Mui:** Vem aqui em casa!

**Samantha:** Pra?

**Mui:** Ah nem sei u Shikamaru apareceu aqui e o Kiba também daí só falta você pá formar um quarteto!

**Samantha:** _- Dá a partida na moto –_ To indo...

**Nui:** Só ouvir o nome SHIKAMARU....

**Samantha:** Urusai!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Inglaterra, West Sussex, 01:39 Pm –**

A Ferrari Enzo azul gloss passava velozmente pelas ruas da cidade. Aquela cidade conhecida pela sua culinária sem igual estava entregue as traças.

Ou aos zumbis, como preferirem.

Atraídos pelo cheiro de carne viva, os zumbis vieram as ruas. Suas peles eram brancas com aparência morta com ferimentos não curados, suas roupas estraçalhadas, se mexiam de forma peculiarmente lenta, como se não soubessem andar direito.

Kersen Parrula estreitou os olhos verdes, e não pensou duas vezes antes de atropelar os zumbis que apareciam na frente, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, e que eles iam se levantar.

Só que eram muitos, Em segundos ele se viu cercado por uma cidade zumbi, sem poder nem sequer ver pra onde mandava o carro.

**Kersen:** Ah droga...

Ele resmungou pegando a espada no banco do passageiro, não tinha como sair dali sem alguns arranhões ou sem arranhar o carro.

**Kersen:** Logo agora que eu acabei de roubar esse carro... Bem, fazer o que né? O jeito é matar todos por me fazerem estragar meu carro.

**-¹ Pow ¹-**

Ele viu boa parte dos zumbis voarem, como se tivessem explodido uma bomba no meio deles. Alguém parou em cima do capo do carro, o movimento do sobretudo sem mangas lhe tapou a visão na frente, o deixando ver apenas a barreira de gelo que surgiu em volta do carro.

A Mulher virou com um cara nada feliz pra trás, se abaixou e bateu (N/a: Tipo 'toc toc') no vidro, reconhecendo os olhos verdes e os cabelos negros e rebeldes do rapaz.

Ele reconheceu os cabelos longos com franja, no tom preto azulado os olhos escuros e a pele branca, era Ioru Morino.

**Morino:** Francamente, de novo você?

**Kersen:** Sai já de cima do meu carro!

Ele disse abrindo a porta.

**Morino:** Diga palavras agradecidas a sua salvadora, idiota.

**Kersen:** Eu não pedi a sua ajuda.

**Morino:** Compaixão é uma virtude minha.

**Kersen:** Como se alguém feito você tivesse alguma virtude. # Tornado! #

Ele pensou enquanto um tornado se formada, quebrou o gelo de Morino com seu fogo e deixou o tornado passar detonando a cidade e os zumbis.

**Kersen:** Viu como eu não precisava de você?

Ele falou analisando o carro, e constatando alguns arranhões.

**Morino:** Você não ia conseguir fazer esse Furacãozinho de dentro do carro.

Ela olhou para a frente, estava um caos agora. Bem pior que antes. E procurou atentamente a sua moto. E a achou vilmente jogada dentro de uma casa.

**Morino:** Srª. Stranfire!!!!

**Kersen:** Quem?

Ela pegou ele pela gola da camisa vermelha, encarando-o. E apontando pra moto.

**Morino:** Você vai pagar o concerto da Srª. Stranfire, ou eu te mato agora!!! ò.ó

Kersen deu de ombros apenas confirmando. Melhor que comprar briga com uma louca assassina, e no fim das contas, era apenas forçar alguém a reformar um moto. Não devia ser lá muito difícil.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**- **__**Bryan POV´s – **_

Bryan estava sentado numa escadaria de uma rua deserta escutando o seu bom e velho mp5, á sua frente sua Lamborghini, estava procurando com os seus olhos um carro preto, de preferência uma Honda Fit, já estava se preocupando com ela,quando vira um carro surgindo no final da rua,o farol estava alto, Bryan se protegeu da claridade colocando uma de suas mãos na frente do seu rosto, sorrira para a garota que estava descendo do carro.

**Bryan:** _- Sorriso de maroto - _Por que demorou??

**Set:** _- Desligando o celular -_Estava um pouco ocupada "assaltando" uma loja de eletrônicos...

Arregalei os olhos. Ela não poderia estar falando sério.

**Bryan:** C-como??

Setsuna rira ao ver a minha reação,retirou um chocolate em barra do carro e entregou á.Meus olhos brilharam, eu sou apaixonado por chocolates.

**Set:** Foi um sofrimento para achar esse chocolate que você me pediu... Principalmente enquanto eu conversava com aquela grossa da Chloe-sama...

**Bryan:** Hn... _- devorando o chocolate – _

**Set:** Então... Por que me chamara??Tipow assim em plena manha! Mal o sol nasceu e nos temos que ir para a agencia....

**Bryan:** Já sei quem comandara a operação da... Bem... É sobre a nossa família...

Setsuna se sentara ao meu lado, eu sei muito bem que ela ficava muito abalada sobre isso ainda.

**Set:** _- nervosa -_ E-Então... Quem foi o idiota??

**Bryan:** Bem... Ainda não posso te revelar... Pois... Não tenho certeza que essa informação seja verdadeira...

Setsuna fechara a cara de imediato,eu acabei com o chocolate,jogou a embalagem no canto qualquer e começei a dar cócegas nela.

**Set:** Pára Bryan!Você... sabe que... - _rindo muito – _

**Bryan:** Só assim para te fazer rir de verdade Set-chan.

Eu disse sorrindo para minha prima que ainda gargalhava.

_-celular tocando –_

**Bryan:** _- olha para o celular –_ Putz... È a chefinha...

**Set:** Mas eu não avisei!

**Bryan:** Relaxa só você que não se dá bem com ela... È por que vocês têm gênios parecidos... -_Atendi –_

**Chloe:** Oi Bryan!

**Bryan:** Fala aew malvada!

**Chloe:** Cês não vão vir trabalhar hoje não?

**Bryan:** Hey, como você sabe que a Set-chan ta aqui?

**Chloe:** _- Imitando a voz dele -_ È por que vocês têm gênios parecidos... Só podia ser a Set!

**Bryan:** _- gota –_ Eu falei isso e você ouviu?

**Chloe:** Surda eu também não sou ¬¬'

**Bryan:** Então falow aew, nos se fala daqui a pouco nervosinha.

**Chloe: **Good Bye_– Desliga – _

**Bryan:** Eu tenho medo dela...

**Set:** Por que?

**Bryan:** As vezes eu acho que ela lê meu pensamento...

**Set:** Vai saber... _– entra no carro –_ Te encontro lá

**Bryan:** Falow _– entra no carro - _

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**- Santorino Hibari POV´s –**_

**- Japão, Tokyo aeroporto 23:15 PM – **

A caminho de Toronto, essa será uma viagem bem cansativa..Mais quem sabe essa informação que eu consegui não seja verdadeira?

_-Abre o papel – _

Vou programar já este endereço no meu gps, será muito mais fácil quando eu chegar em Toronto. Tomara que desta vez eu consiga olhar nos olhos dessa tal de Chloe Mc Gold. Se essa informação estiver correta essa garota mora em um duplex de um condomínio chique em Toronto.

**Aeromoça:** Aceita café?

**Santorino:** Sim

**Aeromoça:** - dando a xícara – Açúcar ou adoçante?

**Santorino:** Açúcar

Sorte minha que eu não tenho muita dificuldade para me adaptar nos lugares, por que do japão para Toronto é uma mudança entanto!Bom, alias eu de uma vida perfeita fui para uma vida que só tem um objetivo encontrar meu albo e protege-lo, pois o alvo é a salvação de meu a minha vida perfeita....Eu era o cara popular da escola, melhores note, um perito em tecnologia, o melhor em atletismo, tricampeão de kendo, judo e arco e que nas minhas férias escolares fui mandado para um campo militar já que o pai é general e quer que o filho seja o melhor para ficar no seu que quando o Japão começou a produzir inhuman, tiveram a brilhante idéia de me transformar em um também!Querendo que eu fosse o líder do exercito Inhuman do Japão.

Sim, foi exatamente isso um garotinho de apenas 17 anos tirado de sua vida perfeita para combater pelo seu pais, para se transformar no líder da esperança do Japão. E claro, eu como uma mera maquina lutei e venci,mas os humanos começaram a ter medo e começaram a matar os seres que criaram. Então, eu fugi e comecei a minha jornada em busca de Chloe Mc Gold.

E eu espero que essa busca termine em Toronto.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Inglaterra, Londres, 05:45 Pm –**

A Ferrari Áurea vermelha parou em frente ao prédio comercial.

Do banco do passageiro saiu uma mulher de cabelos brancos em um corte curto com mechas grandes na frente, mechas cuja quais chegavam até a cintura (algumas). Os olhos âmbares montavam um belo contraste com a pele clara da jovem. O rosto estava tomado por uma expressão calma impecável. Essa era Kou.

Do banco do motorista saiu uma moça de aparência frágil, uma pele branca como a fina porcelana, cabelos pretos até a cintura tendo uma franja que caia perfeitamente ao rosto delicado da jovem sem atrapalhar a visão os pelos olhos em tom cinza metálico contornados por uma forte maquiagem preta. Essa era Sophie Louvièr.

**Kou:** Obrigada pela carona Sophie, que bom que entende o que aconteceu ao meu carro.

**Sophie:** Você ferrou seu carro em uma missão. Eu saquei. _– entrega a chave pra um manobrista – _

As duas se encaminharam até o elevador, que as levaria a Sede da Akatsuki.

**Kou:** Ele está na oficina. Estará pronto em poucos dias. Pode crer.

**Sophie:** Eu não ligo se você vir no meu carro. Contanto que não aja de forma estúpida.

**Kou:** Eu em outras palavras "Contanto que não me desobedeça.".

Sophie ergueu a sobrancelha, não acreditando na revolta da amiga. Como assim ela estava lhe dando indiretas? Isso não era o que ela tinha planejado pra amiga.

**Kou:** O.k., O.k. Senhorita "Dona da Verdade" eu não reclamarei mais do rumo que VOCÊ escolhe pra MINHA vida.

Kou pontuou bem as palavras "Você" e "Minha". Sophie a olhou incrédula, como ela podia não gostar dos planos que ela tinha pra vida da amiga!? Ela sempre fazia planos tão bons!!!

Saíram do elevador e se direcionaram pra outro, seu papo era com Konan.

**Kou:** Não tem problema, Sophie. Quando eu ficar mais velha, eu também vou querer ser dona da verdade. Eu vou comprar uma cadela, e o nome dela vai ser "Verdade", ai eu serei literalmente dona da verdade.

Ela rui da própria piadinha, e sua amiga apenas girou só olhos.

**Sophie:** Por que acha que recebemos essa chamada? Devíamos estar de folga, não?

**Kou:** Não faço idéia.

Ela caminharam pra fora cumprimentando algum dos primários que se encontravam pelo caminho, e indo em direção a sala de Konan.

Konan já as esperava, mandou que sentassem.

**Konan:** Você vão receber uma missão, de provável longo prazo e de Rank-S.

**Sophie:** Normalmente são de Rank-A...

**Konan:** Exato, normalmente são de Rank-A, mas há um problema de Rank-S que está atormentando a Akatsuki. Uma ameaça um tanto 'difícil de se conter'. Pein acha que--

**Kou:** Pein!? Pein-Sama!?

Kou interrompeu abismada. Konan lhe lançou um olhar gélido, não gostava de interrupções.

**Kou:** Perdão, Konan-san. Mas, o Pein-Sama!? O Pein-Sama não lida com missões pra subordinados, apenas pra primários e--

**Konan:** Se você não entendeu eu vou explicar novamente, Missões de Rank-S não são dadas pra nenhum subordinado, apenas pra primário e o Pein cuida dessas missões. Essa missões é de cunho complicado e perigoso, e por questão de segurança e sucesso da missões não pode ser passada a um primário. E então o Pein escolheu vocês, Inhumans apropriadas para a missão--

**Kou:** Então devíamos nos sentir honradas?... Por ele nos mandar pra morte eminente?

**Konan:** Só se você tiver em mente falhar.

**Sophie:** Não é isso. É que... Se por questão de segurança vocês não querem arriscar os Primários, é ridículo nos mandar. Não tem como comparar a nossa força com a deles.

**Konan:** Na realidade vocês são reforços de uma outra pessoa. Pein me garantiu que em três dias a líder do time que vocês iram formar estará aqui. E nesses três dias vocês devem se familiarizar com os detalhes da missão.

**-¹ Toc, toc ¹-**

**Konan:** Entre por favor.

Cabelos brancos como a neve, como os de Kou, porem estes desciam longos até a cintura, e sua franja eram apenas alguns fios até os olhos. Seus olhos eram verde musgo intensos. Branca com um rosto de boneca de porcelana. Essa era Kushiro Masumi.

**Masumi:** Eu trouxe as informações do departamento de coleta.

**Konan:** Obrigada Masumi-chan, suponho que as noticias não sejam boas não é?

**Masumi:** É o 23º agente que falha em seguir o alvo. Não estamos Sequer tentando algo ofensivo, apenas seguir.

Ela pontuou bem a palavra "Seguir", embora se mantivesse aparentemente calma, sua voz denunciava sua preocupação.

**Masumi:** Serão elas que irão para a missão?

**Konan:** Exato. O Pein as escolheu a dedo, não tem por que se preocupar Masu--

**-¹ PEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN, PEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN... ¹-**

O alarme de invasão começou a tocar...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**- Chloe POV´s -**_

**- Canadá, Toronto, ANBU, Sala da Chefa, 9:15 – **

**Naynee:** Cadê os Infeliz?

**Bryan:** _- Abrindo a porta –_ Olha seu infeliz aquiii

**Chloe:** Eu não disse?

**Set:** Oiii

**Chloe:** Chego cedo heim?

**Naynee:** Abaixa a bola, Chloe _– sorriso – _Ela acordo de mal-humor hoje!

**Bryan:** Que bicho te mordeu?

_-Silencio – _

**Set:** Você e tuas frases idiotas...

_-Chloe abre a porta – _

**Naynee:** Aonde você vai?

**Set:** No mínimo tentar suicídio!

**Chloe:** Avisar a Ino que talvez eu saia mais cedo hoje, consulta néh

**Naynee:** O.k

**Bryan:** Vamos trabalhar então XD

**Set:** Idem

**Chloe:** Você não, vai estudar! _– Fecha a porta –_

**Set:** Quer encarar?

**Bryan:** Né, se eu fosse você tava comendo literalmente os livros

**Naynee:** Relaxa, ela não me machucaria....Eu acho O-O

**Bryan:** Não mesmo, você é muito importante para ela, eu ate desconfio que ela ME machucaria .

**Set:** Nossa, se achou O importante ¬¬

_- Telefone tocando – _

**Bryan:** - atende – Alo?

**Chloe:** Eu te machucaria sim _– desliga -_

**Bryan:** O.O

**Set:** Ta tudo bem?

**Bryan:** T-T EU NÃO FALEI ELA LÊ MEU PENSAMENTO!

**Set:** _- gota –_ é sua imaginação

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Inglaterra, Londres, Sede da Akatsuki, Departamento de Coleta de Informações, 10 minutos ****antes****. –**

"MALDITO UCHIHA!!!!"

Foi o grito que levou Masumi a ir correndo até o Departamento de Coleta de Informações.

Chegando lá encontrou uma baixinha, loira um tanto exagerada. Seu cabelo era exageradamente loiro, e as pontas e a franja eram exageradamente rosas. Seu corpo tinha um formato exagerado de violão, e seus lábios alá "Angelina Jolie" eram exageradamente "pink" e tinham um pincing no lábio inferior. Seus olhos, única coisa discreta e normal nela, eram no mesmo tom verde musgo de Masumi, porem tinha um pinta embaixo do olho direito. Aquela era a chefe daquele setor, Amatsu Kyoto. Também conhecida como Kyo.

**Masumi:** O que houve?

**Kyo:** Ele escapou de novo!!!

**Masumi:** O Otoutou do Itachi?

**Kyo:** Esse peste mesmo!!!

**Masumi:** E agora?

**Kyo:** Konan disse que Pein-Sama resolveu tomar importantes decisões.

**Masumi:** E?

**Kyo:** E que eu não sei!!! Konan me pediu pra hoje o máximo de informações que eu tinha conseguido sobre ele e o time dele. QUE É QUASE NADA!!!

Ela gritou esmurrando a mesa, o que queimou alguns papeis em cima da mesma.

**Kyo:** Eu te amaldiçôo Uchiha Sasuke, Ah se amaldiçôo! Você vai ver, Você Vai--

**Masumi:** Para com isso.

Masumi ordenou calma.

**Masumi:** Quantas pragas você jogou no Itachi que funcionaram?

**Kyo:** No Itachi-san nenhuma...

**Masumi:** Não funciona em Uchihas, então poupe sua saliva. Passa-me logo as informações, eu vou bater um copia pra mim e outra pro Itachi e entrego pra Konan-san já, já.

Kyo entregou os relatórios já imprimidos pra ela. E Masumi saiu apressada.

**Kyo:** Pra quem tá com a cabeça do Namorado em risco... Essa daí tá bem calma.

Ela andou de um lado pro outro por um tempo, respirou fundo, contou até 10, 100, 200... Bebeu água...

E Quando Finalmente se acalmou...

**-¹ PEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN, PEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN... ¹-**

O alarme de invasão começou a tocar...

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**- Mui POV´s – **_

**- Casa da Mui, 9:30 – **

**Mui:** _- senta no sofá –_ Será que ela vai demorar muito?

**Shikamaru:** Geralmente ela se perde para vir aqui...

**Mui:** _- gota –_ verdade!

**Kiba:** _- pega akamaru no colo –_ Pensa assim, mais comida da Mui para nos!

**Nui:** Por enquanto...

_**- Samantha POV´s –**_

Depois de tipo, 30 minutos perdida eu acho que acabei achando a casa da Mui. A casa fica na floresta, ou seja, isolação total do mundo. Pois, ela tem medo que a ANBU a descubra e tudo mais, a casa é tipo daquelas discretas que se tem na floresta. Tem o revestimento de madeira para dar um toque de casa do campo. È divida em 2 andares, com janelas pequenas e uma porta também. Bate um vento muito gostoso ali perto, deixando a casa sempre fresca. Mui ama muito sua casa por que dá para ela convidar teus amigos sem medo.

**Samantha:** _- toca a campainha –_ Yo

**Shikamaru:**_ - abre a porta –_ Ate que enfim, problemática...

**Samantha:** Problemático é você! Alias você não devia estar olhando as tuas preciosas nuvens?

**Mui:** Olá ¬¬' cê empacou no Shikamaru nem veio cumprimenta a dona da casa.

**Kiba:** É que o Shika é mais importante do que você....

_- Silencio – _

**Samantha:** _-Abraça a amiga –_ Err, claro que não!

**Nui:** Depois de três horas que cai a ficha!

**Samantha:** Não enche mala! _– Senta no sofá –_

**Shikamaru:** Eu to indo lá fora mesmo ver as nuvens _– sai da casa- _

**Mui:** _- trazendo uma bandeja de comida –_ Tem certeza? O café ta na mesa!

**Shikamaru:** _- abre a porta – _Hum... As nuvens podem esperar_! – Senta no sofá do meu lado – _

Na bandeja havia ovos com bacon, torradas, xícaras de café com leite, bolachas água e sal, manteiga, requeijão, mini panquecas de café da manha, pão com ovo, pão com mortadela, pão com presunto e queijo e tudo mais.

_- Akamaru Latindo – _

**Kiba:** Mui-chan, eu posso dar algo para ele?

**Nui:** NÃO!

**Mui:** _- sorrindo –_CLARO!

**Kiba:** O.O sim ou não?

**Mui:** Hai!

**Samantha:** - pegando uma panqueca – Hum... Isso deve estar muito bom!

Começo a cortar a panqueca quando eu vejo, um garfo vindo em direção da minha panqueca!Eu rapidamente viro o prato e como um pouco da panqueca. Sim, o garfo era de Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:** HEY!

**Samantha:** HEY falo eu! Tem um monte de panqueca na mesa jhow!

**Shikamaru:** Mais... Essa é a única de chocolate!

**Samantha:** Você ta gordo, não precisa!

**Shikamaru:** EU TO GORDO? VOCÊ É QUE TÁ PROBLEMATICA!

**Samantha:** Claro que não!

**Mui:** Mais café, Kiba?

**Kiba:** _- esticando a xícara –_ Yes, valeu Mui _– toma um gole –_ A comida está deliciosa, não Akamaru?

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Sala de Konan – **

**-¹ PEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN, PEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN... ¹-**

**Sophie:** Como assim? O que diabos--?

**Kou:** Alarme de invasão!?

**Konan:** _- Olhando o computador –_ Invadindo em 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10 PONTOS DIFERENTES?!

**Fim do Cap. 1.**

**N/a: E então gente boa? Gostaram? xDD Odiaram neh?**

**Agente se esforçou mas, da minha parte saiu meio tosco!!! :P Bem, bem não tenho nada muito interessante a falar. Só que a minha Betta SUMIU!!! Então, culpem ela por qualquer erro que tenha saído... Eu tentei bettar a minha parte, mas a da Jordy eu fiquei com preguiça e... CULPEM A BETTA!!! Ò.Ó**

**So, That's for today. **

**Bjaum pra todos, e Bye! xDD**

**Reviews? :P**


End file.
